Neville's Moral
by goblet-aWoof
Summary: Neville learns an important lesson about a certain spell...
A/N+Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling …(that troll) and I don't own any of this except for the story itself- not characters or whatever, but you know what ah' meannnnn.

This was written completely and totally for round 3 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and I hope you enjoy! This is set a year or two before Trelawney got booted, so we'll say year three (Btw thanks so much for all of the reviews and follows and faves and I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT!)

Love, Woofie :3

Tutshill Tornadoes- Beater number two

Restricted word:

Tornado (obviously ;))

Optional [Beater] Prompts:

8\. (colour) lilac

14\. (quote) 'Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud' -Maya Angelou

Word Count:

1501-1750

Finally, after working on essays and work from just about every class, Neville toppled into bed and managed to pull his sheets over himself lazily. Although the sun was already rising, he wanted to get in as much rest as possible- which wasn't much. Of course, there was that nagging stream of sunlight that decided to shine right into his unsuspecting eyes as he heard the rest of the boys rustle awake in their four-posters. After around half an hour of the inconsiderate chattering, Neville figured he wouldn't be getting any sleep, and he gave out a cry of frustration and buried his head underneath his bed sheets. At least this blocked out the sun.

_0_

Professor Flitwick waddled merrily into the small Charms classroom with the usual dazed and fairly wise look on his face. "Good day to you, class. How do you do?" He said in his high, squeaky voice. Professor Flitwick grinned and replied, "Great to hear!" Even though no one in the class spoke except for Hermione, who replied, "Lovely, Professor!" Neville banged his head on the desk multiple times until the slow thuds ceased as he dozed. Flitwick was droning on about some spell and how if you said it even slightly incorrectly, it would cause majorly upsetting after effects. 'Oh, well' He thought as the room around him went blurry and dark. 'Probably not that important.'

_0_

Over the next couple days, Neville was lucky enough to get a decent amount of sleep, and felt ready for the day. As he walked into the Charms classroom, he noticed at the front of the room were multiple dummies and targets, debts and scratches of past spells on the red and white circles, marking where the witch or wizard hit. Ruffling his brown hair, confusedly, Neville sat in a random chair. He had a bad feeling in his stomach- not just hunger or a regular ache of 'Neville, you forgot something, again.'- the feeling was like when you know something isn't right, when something will go wrong.

He tried to shake the feeling, but curiosity plagued his mind and he continued to mentally fight it off. The students filed in and talked among themselves as they waited for Professor Flitwick, and Neville was left sitting alone with nobody to talk to- again. He sighed and looked down, biting his bottom lip and pulling at his muddy strands. Professor Flitwick hobbled in again, and smiled his toothy smile before saying, "Alright, class, Today we will be having a great time reviewing some charms and going over past material. Doesn't that sound jolly?" He awaited reply, but again, Hermione was the only student who replied. "Exceedingly wonderful, Professor!" She said, encouragement lacing her voice.

Professor Flitwick smiled, "Take out your wands, young ones, and I will assign spells to each peer." And so Professor Flitwick called wizard after witch to the front of the classroom one by one to perform their curses, jinxes and spells on dummies and targets. "Neville, my dear boy, you will be assigned the Turbo Rectrorsum jinx used particularly in duels. It should throw the target back a couple of feet with enough force powered by a short but strong whirlwind." Professor Flitwick said. Neville flushed.

He hadn't heard properly… Turbu Retumsara? Turbo Retucem? He looked around the classroom quizzically, silently pleading for guidance. Hermione gave him a thumbs up, having gone just before him and practically obliterated her test subject. Neville gave a weak smile and turned back to Professor Flitwick, who nodded and doddered backwards, leaving Neville room. The Gryffindor walked nervously up to the front of the classroom, trembling as he did so. He gulped and raised his wand with a shaky hand.

"Now remember, boy, say the spell and use the wand movement exactly as instructed in class." This just made Neville's eyes widen and as he nodded harshly and took another hard swallow of air, he swished his wand downward and gave his best guess. "Turbo Rectrorsum?" He whispered. Nothing. Speak up, Neville." Professor Flitwick interrupted. Neville glanced his way and said loudly, "Turbo Rectrors-hic!" He blinked. Of course, hiccups.

Not surprised with himself, he flinched, ready for some sort of explosion. Professor Flitwick didn't seem to notice the hiccup, but Neville opened his eyes warily and was surprised to see that the target had been blown back by the force of the spell. "Well done, Neville," Professor Flitwick applauded. "You may take your seat, now who will go ne-" he was immediately cut off when the area where the spell was cast began to light up and turn into a sort of lilac color. It was bright and at first just seemed as if it was sun shining in from the windows, but soon turned into a blinding area of pretty purple light.

Suddenly, the light disappeared, and it took a couple of seconds for Neville to notice the faint sound of rushing wind getting closer. A young witch screamed and pointed to the window in the room. Outside, a small spiral of lilac wind was twirling causally, and immediately evolved into a huge, tottering mess of sticks, leaves, and rocks from outside. Neville's eyes were wide, and he knew that this was all of his doing.

He ducked and turned to get out of the room in a flurry while Professor Flitwick tried to calm the students as his own heart was racing. The newly formed lilac tornado was hurling toward Hogwarts at full speed, and soon Neville was pushed forward due to the entire charms class shoving through to get far from the tornado. Professor Flitwick was trying to perform counter curses, but his attempts were futile. He ran out of the classroom to alert the teachers, but they had already gone down minutes before because of all the children screaming. Professor McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Trelawney were gathered around the room, wands at ready.

They all breathed a number of different hexes and counter curses, but that did less than nothing, as they were too afraid to go outside and face the raging torpedo. Dumbledore finally appeared outside, but as he whispered a spell with a humble smile on his face, the tornado stopped. It continued twirling, but like it had a mind of its own, it ceased reckless spirals and just calmly turned, the debris falling to the ground. The jet of light from Dumbledore's wand had also stopped in mid air, and the once blue light was being pulled into the tornado and turning that lilac color. Dumbledore was shocked, and didn't seem to realize that the tornado was pulling him in as well. All of the children and teachers tried to scream to snap him out of that daze, that horrifying lilac daze, but he was just too shocked. At the last possible moment, he shook his head and his now surprised expression was one of complete horror as he was pulled fully into the tornado.

The tornado then began maniacally turning again, and heading closer and closer to Hogwarts. Some children were crying, others were just sitting and staring at nothing in disbelief. Teachers and the few able-bodies students herded those in hysterics out of the room in search of refuge, but they had no idea where to go. Things like this never happened, and magic always seemed to cause any problem that they had. The lilac tornado had a mind of its own, though, and that put them at a complete disadvantage.

Neville hadn't ceased to dash to the bathrooms as soon as he saw Dumbledore get pulled in. He couldn't let them find out it was him who started it. The charms students were too frightened to remember how it happened, as none of them were really paying attention in the first place. So here was Neville, sitting on the bathroom floor (ew) and waiting. Waiting for something. To get in trouble or to get caught… Anything was better than the guilt of knowing that all of this was his fault. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. He didn't even try to hide as what he thought was a teacher walked in. Instead, to his surprise, Hermione walked in.

She immediately plugged her nose. "Ew!" She exclaimed. "You boys are absolutely disgusting!" She stood by him and as he stood to join her, she smacked his shoulder. "Why'd you do that?" He immediately shrunk down and shook his head. "It was an accident…" He said, beginning to tear up. "Well don't go on crying about it- do something!" Hermione said. "Like what?" Neville sniffed. "Go confess? What good'll that do? I can't-" "Oh, stop your whining," Hermione interrupted.

"Go out there and conquer that tornado. 'Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud'!" Neville stood then, and rushed out of the boy's bathroom. "It smells really bad in here," Hermione said, repulsing in horror as she slipped in urine.

Neville ran as fast as he could, (after a couple of breaks- I mean come on guys, he's Neville) and quickly burst through the front doors boldly. He sensed students looking in his direction, and heightened his posture. "Stop!" He yelled at the raging spiral. It immediately rushed over and stopped in front of Neville. With a sudden surge of pride, he rushed forward and drew his wand. "How dare you wreak havoc among these young students?! They do not deserve this- I created you… So I will end you! So stop this right now an-" the tornado immediately lurched forward and gobbled Neville up, leaving nothing but a poof of lilac dust.

The moral of the story is to not create a tornado if you don't want to be eaten.


End file.
